The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Conditions are known wherein rapid deployment of temporary structures is desired. Natural disasters can destroy homes and residences. Refugees can rapidly become a concern under conditions of natural disaster or warfare.
Commercial situations can additionally benefit from rapid deployment of temporary structures. Sporting events can draw large crowds to a venue, where vendors, tailgaters, first aid stations, police, and other interests can require a structure in which to operate for a brief time associated with the event. Colleges can benefit from temporary structures around campus during new student orientations or other large events. Conventions or tradeshows can benefit from use of temporary structures. Designs used for temporary structures can be made of durable material, such as sheet metal, for use as outbuildings or utility structures for storage or other purposes.
Temporary structures can include a number of embodiments. One embodiment of a temporary structure includes a panelized structure. Panelized structures utilize a plurality of rigid panels that are joined to form a three-dimensional shape. Such a temporary structure can be shaped as a cube, but cubes lack structural strength and can be vulnerable to high winds or other stresses. Failure of a single joint can cause the structure to structurally fail. More complex geometric shapes can be used with increased structural strength. Complex polyhedrons include shapes that only fit together in a single configuration. Rigidity of the multiple panels and the inter-relation of the shapes increase the structural strength of the temporary structure. Any three dimensional structure can be described as a geometric structure, but for the purposes of the disclosure, a geometric structure will be defined as a complex polyhedron having more sides than a cube. One particular exemplary structure is described as a rhombic triacontahedral enclosure.
Rhombic triacontahedral structures are known in the art, wherein the structures enclose space by incorporating panels fastened at precise angles through the use of a plurality of connectors at panel edges. An exemplary rhombic triacontahedral enclosure includes a number of flat panels, with defined geometric properties including set angles between various geometric surfaces. Angles for many of the geometric surfaces are set at 144 degrees. Wherein a face to the object is defined such that a door can be placed upon the face of the object, such as is used for a rhombic triacontahedral structure, an angle of 126 degrees between the face and adjoining panels can be used to create a flat front to the face or an angle of 108 degrees can be used to form a face wherein sides of the face angle inwards.
In one embodiment of those structures, connectors with a singledihedral angle of 144 degrees between all panels forms a hemispheric enclosure in the shape of a partial rhombic triacontahedron. Other embodiments connect a portion of the said panels at 108 degrees and 126 degrees to create enclosures with alternative features. Known connectors feature channels at either side of the connector, each channel accepting a panel with a width fitted to the width of the channels. Panels connected by a connector with channel connections are connected only at panel edges. All panels fit into channels upon connectors such that al panel edges are substantially contained within connector channels. Such a configuration requires all panels to have edges of similar or substantially the same length to adjacent panels. Such a configuration includes a number of inherent weaknesses. Channel widths dictate panel thicknesses. Known connectors are configured to include uniform panel thicknesses. Additionally, because every panel must fit with a channel of an adjacent connector, the panels cannot overhang a lower panel. Further, as the panel must fit within a channel of an adjacent connector, rain falling upon a panel and running down the panel will necessarily contact the connector holding the edge of the panel. Water collecting within the channel can infiltrate the structure and/or degrade the edges of the panel. Further, replacing a panel wherein the panels are held on all sides by channels is difficult, requiring a substantial portion of the structure to be disassembled to repair the structure.